A vehicle lamp such as a vehicle headlamp, a turn signal lamp, and the like, includes a light emitting element which is a semiconductor light source such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED) or a light emitting element which is a filament bulb.
Patent Document 1 discloses a circuit in which a bypass circuit is provided with respect to each of a plurality of LEDs connected in series, and a part of the LEDs are turned off by turning on a bypass path.